


Thor Odinson's Sigrun

by halelikehell (Asko)



Series: Dæmon AUs [4]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Photomanip, and fanfiction, introduction of everyone's daemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asko/pseuds/halelikehell
Summary: Introduction of Thor Odinson's dæmon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Let The Future In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182350) by [ashen_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key). 



**dæmon** /ˈdiːmən/ 

T H O R  O D I N S O N  -  S I G R U N

> “ ** _Lion_** _(panthera leo) - the person whose dæmon is a lion is usually a most relentless fighter in the face of life challenges. The lion as an animal represents strength, assertiveness and a personal power. It usually shows that there’s courage and strength in overcoming difficulties in the human. It is common that they also have the self-confidence that come with the personal power. But also, emotions such as anger or fear that are difficult to manage. The lion is an animal who dominate other animals in nature, it might reflect the person’s ability to lead others or tendency to dominate. It could also represent an authority that might feel overpowering or a conflicting relationship with power and authority. The lion is the shadow self, it shows what the human feels even when they don’t show or knows them. There might be some personal struggle to deal with these feelings._ ”  
>  \- “The Guide to Dæmons”, Filipe Haulman

**  
Name** : Sigrún  
**Gender** : Feminine  
**Usage** : Ancient Scandinavian, Norse Mythology, Icelandic Meaning & History  
**Meaning** : Derived from the Old Norse elements _sigr_ “victory” and _rún_ “secret”. This was the name of a Valkyrie in Norse legend.

Sigrun hated this part the most.  
  
“You are a strong warrior-..”  
  
Thor knew that.  
  
“We need you.”  
  
And yet he kept insisting that this was the only and best way to do this. Sigrun wasn’t stupid, she knew what he was going with all this buttering up to her. Thor already knew her too well. Of course, she was a part of him so that maybe wasn’t so strange.  
  
“Mighty Sigrun..”  
  
Better stop now or she will start to preen too obviously by his words.  
  
“Fine!” Sigrun growled exasperated and turned around from sitting with her back against Thor. “But I still want to point out that this is highly humiliating! I’m a warrior, I’m a lioness, I’m not supposed to-..”  
  
She didn’t even have time to finish. Thor had started to grin as soon she turned around and quickly grabbed her around her waist to carry her under his arm as he started to spin his hammer over his head.  
  
“… To be carried like this”, she sighed. It was hopeless. She really really hated to fly like this.


	2. A chat among co-workers and friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat about Thor and Sigrun among the other Avengers

**Tony Stark** : Thor is a bit weird-..

**Clint Barton** : He’s a God you mean.

**Tony** : Well apparently these so-called “Gods” don’t actually have dæmons however something like that works.

**Guiomar** : That’s so weird!

**Steve Rogers** : He’s not weird, just .. different.

**Bruce Banner** : Technically from another world.

**Tony** : .. Suure, that sounds a lot better…

**Natasha Romanova** : He got a dæmon now.

**Tony** : Yeah, who somehow showed up out of middle of nowhere when he arrived on earth!

**Guiomar** : Sigrun said that Thor’s dad split his soul!

**Steve** : What? That’s impossible.

**Tony** : Apparently not!

**Ainsley** : Well his dad is Odin..

**Tony** : Don’t you start too!

**Guiomar** : She’s scary.

**Tony** : Who?

**Guiomar** : Sigrun. When we met the first time, she looked like she wanted to eat me!

**Moira** : I think she was smiling.

**Guiomar** : Her teeth are the size of my legs!

**Ainsley** : Well, chicken legs are yummy.

**Tony** : Hey!

**Guiomar** : I’m not a chicken! You traitor! You might as well be a chicken to her!

**Ismene** : Now now, don’t start fighting, she’s actually really nice.

**Guiomar** : You’re just saying that because she likes you…

 

**Author's Note:**

> I must say that this is heavily inspired by the other fanfic, a chapter where Thor got a daemon when he was sent to earth by Odin. And she is a glorious lioness, which fit so well that it inspired me to this series. So my Sigrun have the same background as in that story. 
> 
> The name I think is pretty obvious why (I don't think there's a valkyrie with the name Sigrun already in the marvel universe). Badass lioness fit perfectly among the valkyries.


End file.
